


Hyung, I miss you.

by hyungwonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, JooHyuk, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Short Story, Undecided Relationship(s), kpop, lee jooheon - Freeform, lee minhyuk - Freeform, minheon, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonho/pseuds/hyungwonho
Summary: {Jooheon is home alone and he misses Minhyuk.}





	Hyung, I miss you.

Minhyuk's phone buzzes in his pocket and he takes a sip from his drink before checking it.

_**Shownu:** We arrived, we'll be back in a few hours._

_**Wonho:** Us too, Jooheon do you want anything from the mall?_

_**Jooheon:** No, Im ok. Have fun._

_**Minhyuk:** Where are you all? Why is honey alone?_

_**Kihyun:** Shownu, Changkyun and I went out for some drinks, Hyungwon and Wonho went to wander around the mall and watch a movie._

_**Kihyun:** Jooheon decided to stay in._

_**Minhyuk:** Oh_

His eyebrows frown in confusion and he goes to his private conversation with Jooheon.

_**Minhyuk:** Why did you stay there all alone?_

_**Jooheon:** Didn't feel like going out..._

_**Minhyuk:** Are you ok?_

_**Jooheon:** Im whatever_

_**Minhyuk:** Honey tell me_

_**Jooheon:** Hyung_

Jooheon's status says that he's typing but it stays like that for a long time, Minhyuk believes he's explaining something that happened but when the message arrives it's just one sentence.

_**Jooheon:** I miss you_

Minhyuk's lips form into a small smile and he finishes his drink before typing back.

_**Minhyuk:** Im on my way._

_**Jooheon:** It's ok, stay with your friends._

Minhyuk was out with some guys he knew before debut to get some drinks and meat.

_**Minhyuk:** It's ok, I see them frequently anyways and I've been here for hours now._

_**Jooheon:** But you see me everyday it's ok, I shouldn't have texted that..._

_**Minhyuk:** Shut up, you're more important, I already said bye and they're ok with it, Im on my way._

_**Jooheon:** :3_

Minhyuk smiles again and puts on his jacket before saying his last goodbye to everyone and exiting the place. As he walks down the street he enters a coffee shop and gets Jooheon his favorite drink before riding a cab back to the dorms.

Minhyuk and Jooheon were not together, they labeled themselves as just friends, but they surely didn't act like it. They were always with each other and protected the other to death, they cuddled a lot, slept together sometimes, they talked to the other when they had doubts, insecurities or problems, they called each other pet names, they even pecked the other's lips (sometimes sharing deeper kisses) and held hands. The only thing separatig them from being a real couple was sex. The others were used to it already and they didn't judge it, they gave them their space and let them call themselves whatever they wanted to call their relationship.

When Minhyuk enters the living room he finds a pouty Jooheon curled up under a thick blanket in the couch.

"Honey, Im here." Jooheon looks up at him and his eyes instantly light up making the older smile. He hands him his drink and takes off his jacket before sitting beside him. "I brought your favorite." He pets his hair and pushes it back to reveal his forehead and press a kiss there.

"Thanks hyung." Jooheon says flustered. "Sorry again."

"You don't have to be." He says and they stay in silence for a while, Minhyuk watching Jooheon quickly finish the cold drink and place the empty cup on the table in front of them. "Why didn't you go out with the guys? Did you really miss me that much?" Minhyuk asks with a small smirk.

"Kinda yes, I don't know why I was feeling like this today. It's not like it's the first time you go out." His eyebrows scrunch as he is in deep thought. "But I was also very tired and I didn't want to get drinks or watch a movie. Some cuddles sound better right now." He looks up at Minnhyuk and bats his eyelashes, making the older smile and lean down to peck his lips lightly.

"Let's cuddle then, let me lay down first." Jooheon nods his head like a puppy and gets off the couch so Minhyuk can lay, because Jooheon likes the postition where he's on top of him and in between his legs, their chests pressed together.

He stands still bundled up in his blanket and waits patiently for Minhyuk to get comfortable before laying down on top of him and nuzzling his face in his chest and neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Minhyuk answers and wraps his arms around his waist. "Are you sure you're ok? Nothing happened? Did one of the boys bother you? Does something hurt?" He asks worriedly.

"I told you Im ok." Jooheon says and chukles. "Just tired and I really missed you, that's it."

"Hm, ok then." Minhyuk says with a grin. Jooheon leans up to kiss him again and this time it last for a few seconds, their mouths moving together softly. They smile at each other when they pull apart and Jooheon hides his face back on Minhyuk's neck, pressing a kiss to the older's warm skin.

They don't know when or how their relationship took this turn but they like it that way and both of them are happy with how it is right now. With Minhyuk's heartbeat against his chest, his long fingers caressing his waist, and his soft lips pressing kisses to his temple and jaw Jooheon is happy, and Minhyuk is happy if Jooheon is happy. They won't complicate things just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say tbh, just a cute drabble
> 
> this was kinda inspired by that video where jooheon says that changkyun once texted him "hyung, i miss you" but of course i turned it minheon


End file.
